


Unexpected

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel In Love, Dean In Love, Dean in Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Cas does what he thinks Dean wants him to. Dean does not react like he expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and fluffy, omg.
> 
> This was actually the first Destiel one shot I ever wrote and I'm only publishing it because I don't have anything else to post at the moment. I've been kind of busy lately, so I probably won't post as much. If I do finish something though, I'll post it as soon as possible!
> 
> (Fun fact: I actually had like 10 of these already saved on my computer before I started publishing.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this first attempt at writing fluff.

**Cas's** **POV**

"Dude, what... what the hell?" Dean yelled and looked at me in shock.

"I ... don't understand," I said, squinting my eyes at him. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"Wha- Why would you think that?" he asked, still staring at me wide-eyed. I'd taken him by surprise. And I was just as surprised as him now, too. I thought I had interpreted his actions right. Judging by the way he stared into my eyes whenever we talked, just to be interrupted by a quick glance at my lips, I could have sworn he wanted me to kiss him.

...I'd read that in a women's magazine once.

"I thought that you wanted me to kiss you," I said matter-of-factly and tilted my head in confusion.

"Well, you were wrong," he repeated loudly but didn't take his eyes off me. His words were so different from what his body language had told me before. And what he said hurt. A lot.

"I was?" I asked and looked away quickly. "Then I apologize for my behavior. I am very sorry."

Thinking I wasn't welcome anymore, I mumbled a silent, "Goodbye then, Dean," and turned to walk away from him. I didn't even manage to walk two steps before Dean's voice stopped me.

"Cas, wait," Dean said, barely loud enough for me to hear. I turned around again. He wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead, his gaze was on the floor in front of him.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Don't... Please don't walk away from me like that," he mumbled and I noticed his voice break slightly. He sounded kind of uncomfortable saying it and I knew it had to mean a lot to him.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said," he interrupted and finally forced his eyes away from the floor. He held my gaze with some effort, seeming strangely determined not to break eye contact. "But... don't leave me just now. Please."

I stopped and slightly smiled at him. Then I nodded, agreeing. "I will stay with you then."

"Thanks, Cas..."

Neither of us said a word for a while. It didn't exactly feel uncomfortable, but honestly, how would I know? It's not like I usually noticed when a situation was being awkward. After a few seconds of silence, Dean sighed frustratedly and slowly sat down on his bed. When I sat down right beside him, he didn't raise his gaze. Instead, he kept staring at his hands intently.

He seemed ... nervous. Or exhausted. Maybe both.

The silence continued for another minute while Dean kept studying his hands. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Cas, did you..." he suddenly uttered. He made a short break before continuing. "Did you only kiss me because you thought I wanted you to? Or did you ... want to do it yourself?"

"Is that important?" I asked. All I cared about was that Dean was happy.

"Yes! Of course!" he exclaimed and looked at me like I was an idiot. And maybe I was, I didn't know. "Of course it is important whether you wanted to or not! You can't do something like that without ... feeling a certain way."

'Feeling a certain way?' Is that what I did? I mean, I certainly didn't regret kissing Dean. Had I wanted to kiss him in that very moment? Yes. In fact, I already missed the sensation of his lips on mine, even though the kiss had only been for a few seconds.

I looked Dean right in the eye. What did I feel for him? I felt ... happiness when I was near him. And I missed him when he wasn't there. I got angry when he kissed someone else, even though I tried to hide it as well as possible. But just the thought of his soft lips kissing a mouth other than mine made me furious. His lips belonged to none of those girls he made out with. His lips belonged to me.

I was the one who dragged his ass out of hell for God's sake and it had been the best thing I'd ever done...

"I..." I started, realizing, but wasn't able to finish. I had no words to express what I felt for him. It was too precious, too big to put into words.

The following silence was sickening. I kept staring at Dean, desperately searching for words and he stared back, anxiously waiting for a response.

No words came out of my mouth.

Dean looked away.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," he mumbled and his voice sounded broken and weak. He tried to get up but I held him back by laying my hand on his shoulder. Ignoring his confused expression, I leaned over to him carefully. He didn't back away immediately, which I thought was a good sign ... and I kissed him again. And it felt even better than it had before.

He didn't pull away like last time. He didn't scream "What the hell?" like before. Instead, he kissed me back slowly, lovingly. He kissed me like I was the only thing he cared about, and to be honest, it felt so, so good to feel this kind of longing.

After what felt like forever, I pulled away. I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"Yes, Dean," I said. "I did want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you every second since I met you. It's all I _ever_ wanted, Dean. _You_ are all I ever wanted."

Dean nodded to himself slightly and an incredible smile spread across his face.

"And you're all I ever _needed_." He pulled me closer into a tight hug. "I'm never going to let you go, you know that, right? You're mine," he whispered. And I was more than okay with that.


End file.
